


The Tumblr Crackficlets 8 - Fairy Tales

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a little patient afraid of needles.  He's got an effective distraction technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 8 - Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> KidFic. Schmoop. Fluff to the nth power. Look, if you had THAT picture on your desk, wouldn't YOU be grinning like a loon all day?

_Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29316036923/fairy-tales-oh-dear-this-was-more-than-just-a)_

 

  


[](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/29316036923)

**Fairy Tales**

Oh dear.  This was more than just “a bit not good.”

She was a cute little thing, about five years old and normally a bit of a chatterbox.  She and her mother were pretty much regulars at the surgery, usually nothing more serious than a regular check-up or a cold turned nasty.  The nurses and the receptionists adored the little girl, since she was one of those fearless children who’d walk up to you for a bit of a chat and rather than be irritated, you’d soon find yourself both charmed and amused.

The nurses called her the Duckling and as she rarely gave any trouble during her own check-ups, she was pretty much tagged as one of their favorites.

Today, the Duckling was a far cry from her usual cheerful, bubbly self.  She took one look at one Dr. John. H. Watson, whimpered and hid her face in her Mum’s shoulder. 

John sighed - the Duckling, like most children, had a horror of needles.  And today she was scheduled to have a flu shot.  And he really didn’t relish being the “Mean Doctor With the Big Nasty Needle” and he also wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable crying and wailing. 

Her Mum, bless her, was trying her best, having set the little girl on John’s examination table and soothing her with promises of a treat for afters.  And John, of course, followed suit, speaking to her in his calmest, warmest tones.  That got the Duckling to finally look at him and he’d first shown her his empty hands so she wouldn’t panic.

Not much dissimilar from calming down a suspect in one of Sherlock’s cases, he thought wryly, though probably with just an equal chance of possible bodily harm.  The Duckling was not a biter, not by any means, and was actually fairly well-behaved, but John had learned through long experience with child patients to be just as careful.  

Best to distract her, he was thinking and get her to sit still long enough to get the shot and have it over and done with.

“Who’s that in the picture?” said the Duckling suddenly, pointing to his desk.  “You keep looking at him all the time and smiling. He looks like a prince in a fairy tale.”

Her mama shushed her but John held up a hand as inspiration struck.  “Well done.  He _is_ a prince but…er…. try not to bandy that about too much, hmm?  He doesn’t like too many people to know about that and he’ll get quite terribly cross.”  He slanted her a wink and the Duckling giggled.

Well, it was sort of true, but John was not about to dwell on the general ridiculousness of the titles attached to the Holmes name and Mummy’s all-too-pointed reminders that Sherlock and John really ought to provide her with grandchildren to carry on the legacy.  His only consolation was that _Mycroft_ got nagged just as much. 

“So what does your Prince do, Doctor?” the Duckling asked and John could actually feel the tips of his ears turn pink as the Duckling’s mother tried to stop her own giggles. 

“Well, he’s quite brilliant, you see and he loves solving mysteries.  And once upon a time, he met a tired, scruffy Army doctor and dragged him along to find an evil witch who was going around making people eat poisoned apples…”

John managed to spin a relatively child-friendly version of his and Sherlock’s first case together and distracted the Duckling effectively enough that she never felt the prick of the flu shot.  That he had to spend an extra ten minutes ending the fairy tale, because the Duckling wanted to find out what happened when Silly Prince Snowlock (because John _couldn’t_ resist the ‘Snow White’ in-joke) tried to eat the poisoned apple and was…er… _saved_ by the brave Army doctor. 

The Duckling was rather disappointed that the story didn’t end with a kiss but got the promise from John that next time, the next story would have some kissing in it.  Because, as the Duckling said rather wisely, kissing stories were generally good things, no matter what stupid Tommy Hiddleston from school said and he was a silly boy anyway.

John assured her that not all boys were silly, at least not _all_ the time. 

John had rather forgotten the incident, since Sherlock dragged him into another case the minute he got home.  It wasn’t until two weeks later, while he had finally managed to convince Sherlock to stop for coffee and a snack, that he heard a familiar, piping voice cry out:  “Doctor John!  Prince Snowlock!” 

And there was an exclamation and then a little girl was suddenly attached to his knees beaming up at him.  He smiled down at the Duckling, spared a glance for her mama who was sitting at another table, rolling her eyes in both amusement and exasperation.  John ruffled the little girl’s curly dark hair and then looked up at his boyfriend, who had raised an inquiring brow. 

“ _Prince Snowlock_ , John?”

John leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  “I’ll tell you the story at bedtime, love.  In the meantime, it looks like somebody wants to hear another fairy tale.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:**   I was unable to resist the Tom Hiddleston in-joke.  And the Snow White jokes.  Please don’t killz meeee….
> 
>  **Note the Second:** I challenge all of you to look at that picture and not find yourself grinning like an idiot the entire day….
> 
>  **Picture Source** : [Cumberbatchweb](http://www.benedictcumberbatch.co.uk)
> 
>  


End file.
